Rules
GOLDEN RULE The number 1 golden rule of 8-Bit Realms is to listen to all staff members. You can read our indepth rules below, but staff's interpretation of the rule is what will be inforced. If you have any questions about any of these rules, feel free to ask a staff member. Rules related to Players * Do not troll, harass, or bully other players in any way. * Do not use an offensive skin, username or nickname. * Do not reveal Real Life information, especially home addresses. * Do not break the Mojang Terms of Services or engage in illegal actions. * Do not scam other players either on the Forums or in-Game. * Do not invite players to factions just to steal from them. * Do not steal skins from players or maliciously edit them. * If you have a problem with Staff or Players, report them on the Forum. Rules related to Staff * Do not backseat moderate, or threaten others with punishment. * Do not attack staff for being staff, including their factions. * Do not waste or abuse staff time when they are working. * Never ask staff to abuse their powers or rank privileges. Rules related to Server Identity * Do not build a box-structure or something equally uncreative. * Do not make your faction entirely unraidable when it is above ground, not limited to but including sun-roofs or full encasing. * You are allowed to make floating builds as long as they are easily raidable.(Reachable via enderpearls from the ground) Rules related to Alternate Accounts * Do not use Alts to artificially increase mob spawns in your area. * Do not use Alts to spy on enemy factions or steal items. * Do not avoid Server Punishments with Alts. * Do not use Alts to spam rewards from Quests or other reward or free item systems. Rules related to Griefing * Do not destroy other people’s builds, you may create a small entry if necessary however. * Do not build pillars or structures to enter an enemy faction without removing them after. * Do not disrespect a Faction Owner’s right to demolish or alter builds in their own Faction. * Do not grief or intentionally make someone else’s build look ugly, or build offensive structures. * These rules all extend to buildings that are also unclaimed by a Faction and still have people using them. * A Faction's vault is off limits, and shall not be raided. Rules related to Chat * Do not misuse chat. * Do not cause drama in public chats. Divert your complaints or reports to the Forums. * Do not impersonate staff or pretend/allude to be staff in any way or form. * Do not engage in political, religious, sensitive, or inappropriate topics in public channels. * Do not advertise competing servers either in public or private Chat Channels. Rules related to Cheats and Glitches * Do not use a glitch to your advantage, and report any glitches you find. * Do not use Cheats or Hacked Clients to your advantage, and report those who do. * Do not use Autoclickers, Macros or Mouse/Keyboard features to gain an advantage. * Abusing plugin tools that are used to simplify commands (like Hawkeye and MassiveLock tools) is not allowed (for example: Selling, Building, crafting) Rules related to Plugins and Mechanics * Anything that causes lag, or is understood to cause lag by staff can and will be removed. * Do not create massive Redstone machines or engines that cause Lag. * Do not use any of the plugins to spam messages to other players or to avoid mute punishments. * Do not break Minecraft mechanics through plugin usage or vice versa. * Do not misuse plugins in way they were intended to be used. For example Stair glitching. * Do not misuse Faction Permissions in ways they were not intended to be used. * Do not create traps involving portals or invisible portals to capture or kill players. Rules related to Faction Power & Claim * Every Player is entitled to 1 Alt Account per Player per Faction. Having more Alts will result in removal of the Alts * Every Faction should never have more than 50% of its members as Alts. Exceeding the limit will result in the Faction being disbanded. * Any person in a form of co-habitation (marriage/room-mates etc.) is still allowed to have one Alt. Please communicate such a status to staff when relevant. * Extreme Alt-abuse within factions (padding huge numbers of power claim with alts) will result in the offending accounts being banned. * Extreme Alt-abuse within factions (padding huge numbers of power claim with alts) will result in the Faction in question being disbanded. * For more specific rules on Faction Claim Abuse, please refer to our Wiki Page: https://wiki.massivecraft.com/Faction_Claim_Abuse. * It is illegal to be overclaimed (thus have more land claim than possible) by more than 10%. Factions should stick to Power Limits. * It is illegal to sell or buy faction membership just to boost Faction Power. Factions that are over claimed will have their overclaim unclaimed randomly. * You cannot claim land for the purpose of creating a raid portal. * Factions that exist solely as a market faction are not permitted. * Continued alt abuse will result in bans. Rules on Alt Factions * Alt Factions are not allowed in any shape or form, at least currently, as either an extension of an existing faction or a new one * Factions that have specific purposes (i.e storage, darkrooming, etc) are likely Alt factions and as such not allowed. * Daughter factions (as long as not with specific purpose like the above) of bigger factions owned by an Alt are not Alt Factions. * The above rule applies as long as the faction has active members for who there is no more place in the main faction. * Whether or not a Faction is an Alt Faction is up to Staff interpretation. Alt Factions when found will be immediately disbanded without warning. Table of Contents * Getting Started * World of Factions * Rules